


Amethyst

by ParzivalHallows



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Mikleo is human, Role Reversal, Sorey is a lightning seraph, That's right, baby Sormik, sassleo, tsunleo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParzivalHallows/pseuds/ParzivalHallows
Summary: Mikleo is only human, and growing up with his best friend being a lightning seraph is hard. However, there is always going to be an unbreakable bond between the two. Just how will they work through their differences?





	

Raising two babies was a lot harder than the seraphim thought it would be. Mikleo couldn’t see any of them at first, and often became very upset because he missed his mother and being around so many humans. Now he had nobody around (that he could see) and his small mind could only comprehend that he wanted his mommy to comfort him.

 

Once he got older he was able to hear voices, which made him feel less alone. He felt comforted as the soothing voices spoke in soft tones to him, and even sang him to sleep. Every night since he’d started hearing the voices, he could have sworn that he heard cooing sounds from next to him, but every time he turned to look there was nobody there. Even when he put a hand out and waved it in the direction that the odd noises were coming from.

  
Eventually he got used to it, and it brought him to sleep faster than any melody that the voices would sing to him.

 

The first time he saw Sorey he’d been so startled that he cried, having not seen another person in a year. Sorey had just appeared out of nowhere right next to him, acting as though he had always been there. It was early morning and Mikleo had just woken up when he heard rustling beside him, and something nuzzle up against him. He’d turned to see a baby next to him, and that was when he started crying. When had it gotten there? Why was it there? What did it want?

 

His crying woke the baby up in turn, who started wailing in confusion and fear at having been woken so abruptly. He of course was used to Mikleo, and did not yet understand that the toddler was unable see him the entire time.

 

Upon hearing the cries, two seraphim rushed in. This only made Mikleo cry more. Why were they here? Did they want to take him away? Did they do something to the voices? Despite feeling a bit lonely, he did enjoy it here. It was warm and safe and he didn’t want to leave. He had toys and even a soft one here that he snuggled with every night. It was soft and furry, brown in color and shaped sort of like a human was with fuzzy legs and arms. He recognized it from his old home, his mom had called it a bear. It was funny looking with small black eyes, but he loved it. He didn’t know what he’d do if these people took him away from the bear and voices.

 

They raced over to him and the odd baby next to him, each one being picked up on separate arms. Mikleo started to cry more out of fear but the baby immediately calmed down.

 

Then the person started to sing to him, and he recognized it as the same song he heard every night. His crying stopped as his amethyst eyes widened, staring at the person holding him. Was this the voice that he heard often? But… it was just a voice… his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He was too young to understand exactly what was going on, or connect the dots, but all of his crying had made him tired all over again and he collapsed on the seraph’s chest in a deep sleep, despite his best efforts to stay awake.

 

Natalie let out a sigh of relief when Mikleo fell asleep against her. Sorey had fallen asleep almost instantly in Mason’s arms. The two exchanged looks before putting the boys back in their shared cot, Sorey immediately latching onto Mikleo, who surprisingly didn’t wake up.

 

As the months passed Mikleo got used to seeing them all around, and even though he was wary of Sorey at first, eventually he warmed up to him and even tried to help the adults when they had to calm the baby down. One thing that Mikleo found strange once he turned four, was that Sorey never got food. They fed Mikleo three times a day, but they never did with Sorey.

 

The next meal he got (some mushy, cold yellow thing) he fed some of it to Sorey. The baby’s bright green eyes lit up and he immediately dipped his entire hand in Mikleo’s food. Mikleo’s mouth fell open and he immediately pulled Sorey’s hand away.

 

“No,” his voice was still high-pitched and soft due to being so young, but he hoped it came out as firm as the other seraphim when they scolded Mikleo or Sorey. “No! Bad!”

 

Sorey gave him a truly heartbreaking look, his bottom lip wobbling and his eyes filling with tears. It was the first time that Mikleo had ever scolded him for something before, and he turned away, sniffling.

 

Mikleo stared down at his now-ruined food, then over at Sorey, who was still turned away from him and letting out small whimpers. Mikleo hesitated before tapping Sorey on the shoulder, gaining the young seraph’s attention. He handed the rest of his food to Sorey in a silent apology. Sorey still had watery eyes and his cheeks were a bit red from crying but he took the food regardless, scooting up next to Mikleo as he sucked on his fingers to get the food off. Mikleo smiled slightly when Sorey was done his share and handed Mikleo the food bowl back (not that there was much left in there).

 

From that moment on they shared every meal that Mikleo got. Noticing this, the other seraphim would add a bit more food. Once Mikleo was five and Sorey was four, the seraphim began to make food separately for Sorey and Mikleo so they wouldn’t have to share rations. Mikleo was thrilled that Sorey was finally allowed to have his own food. At this age he’d forgotten all about his life in Camlann, Elysia was his home and the entire village was his family.

 

The day before Sorey turned five was when they first discovered what his element was. And it was definitely a story that would be passed down for generations. Mikleo had requested that he help out planning Sorey’s birthday this year, because he “wanted to make it special”. Of course hearing the sincerity behind the young boy’s words, the seraphim immediately agreed to let him help out. They all wanted to make it a surprise, however, which was definitely not the best plan for a boy as young as Sorey. Sorey and Mikleo were playing together when Medea came in and plucked Sorey off of the ground and told him that he had to leave Mikleo alone for a bit.

 

Sorey, not understanding what was going on and why he was being taken away from Mikleo, started to struggle and yell. Mikleo watched with wide eyes for he’d never seen Sorey behave this way before, at least not since he was a young toddler. Medea had to hold onto him tightly to make sure that the young seraph wouldn’t fall out of her grasp. Sorey whined and kicked more, and it was then that the clear skies of Elysia suddenly became gray with storm clouds. A few of the seraphim started to mutter, looking up at the sky and wondering if Zenrus had caused the storm, but Zenrus emerged from his house appearing just as troubled as the other seraphim as he stared at the clouds.

 

Medea was also captivated by the sky when electricity made all of their hair stand on end, and not a second later the female seraph let out a cry of shock, almost dropping Sorey but catching him before he could hit the ground. The seraphim ran over to see what had happened, and Mikleo hid behind the legs of Medea, peeking up to make sure Sorey was okay. Zenrus appeared most concerned, making his way over to the two as the other seraphim parted to let him through.   
  
“Medea, what happened?” He asked in his gravely voice, patting Mikleo’s light brown hair as the young human ran over to hug his leg. There was a burn mark on Medea’s outfit in the shape of a small hand print, and a tiny bolt of electricity was still sparking from Sorey’s hand, although his whining had stopped and he seemed to be in a state of shock. Zenrus carefully grabbed Sorey from Medea’s arms and placed his hand over Sorey’s own, the electricity disappearing as quickly as it came. The skies immediately cleared up and the seraphim let out a collective sigh of relief.

 

Mikleo was still incredibly worried, he hadn’t put much thought into what element Sorey would have. He was always just Sorey to him, as normal as Mikleo was. The young human frowned. He didn’t feel jealous, but he felt… separated. Now Sorey was completely different from him. Did this mean things would change? He didn’t want them to change… he enjoyed doing everything with Sorey, but he couldn’t do this with the young seraph. Depressed at the thought, the young male let out a sigh and slunk away to Gramp’s home, where he and Sorey stayed. He heard Sorey babbling out his name but he didn’t turn back, he just needed some time to wrap his head around this new change.

 

It took a few months for Mikleo to realize that they were almost exactly as they were before, except that Sorey would sometimes accidentally shock him when he went to grab his arm. The shocks weren’t enough to hurt Mikleo (at least not yet) but he had to admit it was not a pleasant feeling for all of his hair to stand on edge and a jolt to run through his body. Luckily none of the other seraphim had seen this, because he was sure Sorey would get scolded and he didn’t want that to happen. It wasn’t Sorey’s fault, he was still very young and controlling his powers was hard. Sorey had apologized every time, but as the years passed Mikleo had gotten so used to it he almost didn’t feel it whenever Sorey accidentally shocked him.

 

There was only one time that Sorey had shocked him on purpose, and he claimed it was to “test his powers out”, but Mikleo knew it was because he was trying to have fun. Well, it was until Mikleo yelled at him for it. Instead of sulking like he would when he was a kid, Sorey just gave a sheepish laugh and told him he wouldn’t do it again.

 

As toddlers, the two both wore standard tan shirts and pants, but when Sorey’s element was discovered, the seraphim got together and worked on a new outfit for him. Mikleo had laughed himself silly because the young seraph had looked like he was shoved into a tube, his head barely poking out of his large collar. Sorey pouted at him and defended his outfit, saying he loved it. After Mikleo got over the initial shock of seeing Sorey in clothes he practically drowned in, he had to admit it was pretty. The outfit itself was off-white, almost gray in color, with golden designs on the bottom of his sleeves and robe that seemed to dance every time Sorey moved. His tights were also gray, but had golden streaks going up it that was reminiscent of a lightning bolt. It matched Sorey’s hair, which had started to turn white about a year ago, with yellow along the edges.

 

After a few months Mikleo was starting to feel a bit antsy. Sorey’s outfit was yet another thing that separated the two of them, plus Sorey seemed to love the seraph outfit he’d been put into, always showing it off to anyone that would listen (which was everyone). After a while Mikleo decided to take action. He went to Medea, who was excellent with sewing, and kindly asked her to make him an outfit to match Sorey’s. Although he was very firm in demanding that he did not look like he was “stuck in a tube”.

 

Medea had laughed and promised that she and the other seraphim would do what they could for his outfit. A few days later, Mikleo was proudly dressed in his own outfit. It was pure white except for the patterns that decorated it, which were gray and silver to represent storm clouds. Although the best part was that it was normal pants and a normal shirt, unlike whatever atrocity Sorey had been stuffed into.

 

Sorey had complimented his new outfit with a wide smile and such a genuine glint in his eyes that Mikleo felt like a bit of a villain for laughing at Sorey’s outfit previously. He’d taken the numerous compliments with a light blush decorating his cheeks. “I-It’s not that big of a deal,” he’d managed to say, “I mean, it’s not like I did it because of your outfit or anything… I just felt like it,” he said, trying to sound as firm as possible. Sorey just nodded, although there was an odd smile on his face that made Mikleo sort of wish he had powers so he could attack Sorey and claim it was for practice.

 

Speaking of practice, Sorey had started taking lessons from Gramps to try and control his powers, which meant there was less time for Mikleo and Sorey to spend together. Sorey at least had a distraction, but Mikleo was left either moping, reading books or following around the other seraphim while he waited impatiently for Sorey to get done his lessons so they could explore again. It was during this time that different outfits had been made for the two of them. Mikleo’s was mostly the same, except that he had belts decorating his sides now. Sorey’s was the biggest change however, his big outfit had been replaced with more fitting clothes, almost like Mikleo’s had been before the human had gotten the belts. He also donned feathered earrings now, which matched his outfit very nicely, and now wore a single golden belt on his waist. Their boots were silver and gold respectively.

 

They’d “found” their first ruin as children. Well, Mikleo had fallen into it and Sorey dove in after him rather than try to find an adult to help. The two had been stuck in there for a whole day until they’d been found by Kyme and Lawrence. However, the two hadn’t simply waited for rescue, instead they explored the ruin they’d been stuck in. Sorey had even used his powers to light up a lamp, which made the entire beautiful room visible to them. Ever since then the two enjoyed exploring everywhere that they possibly could, and found joy in the simplest of things, such as an oddly shaped rock or a pattern on the stones.

 

After his training, Sorey was usually tired and would curl up with Mikleo until they fell asleep together, sometimes reading a book, sometimes just enjoying each others company. Occasionally one of them might tickle the other, but they were usually too tired for a full tickle fight by that time and would hold it off until the morning.

 

The two slept together almost every night. They’d startled other seraphim quite a few times when Sorey would accidentally shock Mikleo in his sleep, but Mikleo was quick to reassure the others that he was very used to it and it didn’t even bother him. They hadn’t seemed very pleased, but allowed them to go on as they were.

 

Well, that was until Mikleo had turned twelve, and Zenrus told the young boys to meet with him for an important discussion. Figuring it couldn’t be anything too bad, Mikleo and Sorey weren’t worried in the slightest. Zenrus looked a bit too serious when they entered the room, however, and that made them a bit nervous. What had happened to make their Gramps seem so solemn?

 

They both kneeled in front of Zenrus. “What was it you wished to speak to us about, Gramps?” Mikleo was the first to speak, as Sorey wasn’t very good with words. Zenrus studied the two of them for a while before taking a long inhale from his pipe, which he claimed helped him calm down and think. They were all silent until Zenrus finally spoke. “I’m afraid that I’m going to have to separate you two.”

 

The boys let out cries of protest, both trying to talk over the other with multiple questions, but they fell silent when Zenrus raised his hand. “This is not out of any malice, but Mikleo, as a human you are going to go through puberty.”

 

Mikleo was still confused. Both Sorey and Mikleo had had the embarrassing voice cracks, and they had shed any remaining baby fat they’d had, what else was there to puberty?

 

“But Gramps, we’ve both had it,” Sorey said, echoing Mikleo’s thoughts.

 

“Sorey, you have gone through what you would call… seraph puberty. Which has very different aspects than human puberty does.”

 

“Like what?” Mikleo questioned.

 

“Well… Mikleo, you will be needed some time alone to take care of any… private problems you may have with your body.”

 

Mikleo tilted his head. “But… I want Sorey to help me with those problems, he always has before!”

 

Zenrus choked on the ash in his pipe at those words and it took a few moments for him to calm down. Mikleo and Sorey both looked at each other in confusion, had Mikleo said something wrong?

 

“No,” Zenrus finally said. “This is not something that Sorey can help you with, it is something you will have to take care of. Think of it as… an element, that only you have. Just like Sorey has a lightning element, you have a hidden power which can’t be shown or told to anyone except yourself.”

 

At the crestfallen looks on both of the boys’ faces, Zenrus sighed. “You will both be able to see each other as much as you want, but Mikleo will have his own house. Natalie has moved into Lawrence’s home for a time, and has given you permission to stay in her house.”

 

Mikleo nodded, although he was feeling sad again. Something else that would separate him from Sorey.

 

“You may leave now,” Zenrus said, and the two were silent as they walked outside. Sorey nudged Mikleo on the side, and the human looked over at him. “It’s okay Mikleo, I’ll help you with any problems you have, Gramps doesn’t have to know,” he said kindly. Mikleo let out a ‘tch’ and turned away. “How did I know you were going to say that?”

 

“Well, I guess you just know me too well by now!” Sorey said brightly, a big goofy smile on his face. Mikleo’s lips twitched at the sight of it. “I suppose I do.”

 

Sorey was silent for a moment before he leaned over to Mikleo. The human flinched back on instinct, “W-What are you doing?”

 

“Nothing bad,” Sorey said quickly, “I just wanted to tell you something.”

 

Mikleo raised an eyebrow, wondering why Sorey had to whisper into his ear for whatever he wanted to tell him. It was only when he felt a sudden buzzing sensation that he realized Sorey had told him his true name. Mikleo looked at him in surprise for a moment, before a comforting feeling spread through his entire body. For some reason, knowing Sorey’s true name made him feel more connected to the seraph somehow. “Thank you,” he said genuinely, knowing just how important the true name of a seraph was.

 

Sorey poked him in the side, “You don’t have to thank me. I trust you over everyone.” He wrapped an arm around Mikleo’s shoulders, ignoring the embarrassed blush that had spread over Mikleo’s face. “… You really are an idiot,” the brunet somehow managed to get out. Sorey just laughed as the two made their way to check out Mikleo’s new home.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorey and Mikleo cuddling and having Sorey accidentally shock Mikleo came from ShepherdSoreyDidNothingWrong
> 
> (Thank you Maria!! <3 ) 
> 
> This story would not have been done if Maria hadn't helped XD

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Emerald](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644126) by [ShepherdSoreyDidNothingWrong (Sagnessagiel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagnessagiel/pseuds/ShepherdSoreyDidNothingWrong)




End file.
